No Matter What
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: The witch hunters attack the circle and one of them is believed to be dead. Who is it? Read to find out.


"Adam!" Cassie shrieked at the top of her lungs as she watched him plummet towards the ground. She struggled furiously against the arms holding her, fighting to get to her beloved "Adam!"

"Cassie come on we have to go!" Diana insisted

Melissa tightened her grip on the blonde, and with Faye's help managed to drag her out of the building. Jake slammed the door behind them as they exited and grabbed Cassie's legs. They all carried her out as she kicked and screamed for Adam through her sobs.

"Adam!" she screamed again, and they set her down a safe distance away. "Adam!" she sobbed, lurching to her feet. She stumbled a few steps before her legs gave out. She dropped to her knees and reached towards the building.

"Cassie we have to go" Faye snapped

"I'm not going without Adam" the blonde said through tears

"Do you want us to die too!"

"Faye! Not helping! At all!" Diana exclaimed.

The brunette slowly walked over to her sister and knelt beside her. She sat in silence, watching as crystalline drops slipped down her cheeks, slipping off and dropping to the ground. Thunder cracked above them and Diana flinched, leaning closer to Cassie. She placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, squeezing it gently. The blonde released another sob, reaching up to place one of her hands over Diana's.

"Cassie" Diana whispered "We have to go"

Cassie turned, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Her eyes were puffy and red, and the rain started pouring down in buckets, another crash of thunder echoing around them. Lightning cracked, placing emphasis on the torment in Cassie's eyes.

"I can't" she whispered "I can't leave"

Diana looked away, her own tears rising. She furiously blinked them back, refusing to break; she had to be strong for Cassie. Cassie was hurting more than her right now. Diana mentally planned out what she was going to say, but when she turned back Cassie was gone.

"Cassie?" she exclaimed. She leapt to her feet "Guys Cassie is gone!"

"Where did she go?"

"I'll give you one clue" Faye drawled, pointing back from where they had came

A lard bolt of lightning lit up the sky, illuminating a form running towards the building.

"God Damnit" Jake cursed "Come on"

"What are you crazy? I'm not going in there"

"Faye, Cassie is your sister! We have to go get her!" Melissa snapped

"They killed Adam! I don't want to die!"

Cassie was panting, out of breath as she stumbled to a stop outside of the building. She permitted herself only a moment to catch her breath before storming in. The room was deserted, and she immediately spotted Adam, laying right where he had fallen.

"Adam!" she screamed, completely terrified as she pushed herself to run to him, skidding across the floor to him at the last part. She scrambled to her knees and leaned over him, tears sliding off her cheeks and landing on his. "Adam?"

A cold chuckle echoed around the room

"I knew you would come back for hi-" the voice cut out, and she recognized Jakes voice ring out

"But you didn't know we would"

The man dropped to the ground and the others filed in behind him.

"Get up. Now. We're leaving. This place is swarming with witch hunters"

Cassie stood, looping her arms through Adams to pull him. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and when she looked up Diana was smiling at her. Her sister walked to Adam's legs and picked them up, and they all hurried out of the warehouse.

When they were quite a distance away they set Adam down and Cassie shifted to stare down at him. She reached out and gently cupped his cheek

"Adam?" she whispered "Can you hear me? ... Please... wake up" she choked briefly, her voice wavering when she spoke again "Please... I love you"

She shut her eyes in defeat and rested her head on his chest. As she broke down once again, clutching his shirt she thought she heard her name. She felt a hand on her head, gently stroking her hair and heard a wheezy laugh.

"Hello beautiful"

She shot up in shock, and shot her gaze to Adam's face. His eyes were open and he was smiling up at her

"Adam you're okay!" she exclaimed, lunging down and embracing him

"I wouldn't say okay, per say. But I'm alive" he whispered "Thanks to you" he paused "Why did you come back? You could have been killed"

"I love you, Adam" she whispered, cupping his cheek and smiling at him "No matter what, I would **always **come for you"

"I love you too" he smiled, and she leaned down and kissed him


End file.
